User talk:Chansep2009
Welcome! Welcome Chansep2009 hello. I'm Coop + Kat (aka mick290491, you know?). I just want to welcome you on the best website for Kid Vs Kat. Have fun by helping us make it even better. bye. ~~Coop+Kat~~ hiiiii OMG I'm your biggest fan! Fusionwilliam 18:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) DeviantART Hello Chansep2009, I have visited ure profile on DeviantART and also send u a note. Hihihi... Sorry for the disturbing. Peace! Lovergirlcoop 20:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Nobody knows Nobody knows when he will make a decision or if it is already taken. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 23:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) checked No messages yet, sorry :( -- 09:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :) Now the day is over. Rob will tell us perhaps today or this weekend. 1 - One thing: Can you sign your message? ~~Coop+Kat~~ 10:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks But I have not finished yet. There are still a lot, but I have time. (sign your post) ~~Coop+Kat~~ 01:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) keep it up And you still listen to any news about a third season. (sign your posts) ~~Coop+Kat~~ 05:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) rob no message yet, sorry, i do ask him often but no reply, but i hope :) -- 10:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Rank ok, your a trusted user, so ill give you the power to admins, but just follow this rule: no giving out admin powers to other users without know who they are, and no clicking the bureaucrat* button, do you agree to this? -- 07:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks your now a admin, and rollback, as well as a new chat mod (chat mod gives u power to kick in the chat room extension...that empty so useless, lol) anyway well done, and have fun :) -- 09:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) info not being mean, but please don't change the colors, it like that for a reason, not for me, but of all. just to say if you keep doing that, you can get "de-ranked" meaning you'll become a rollback, only touch articles and such, don't edit the main codes, or the admin dashboard, as there is 1 button there, that can destroy the wiki, it happen before, so please be careful, thanks -- 14:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Ok. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 06:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) logo im sorry but i cant, this is the official logo, there never was a old version of this one. -- 19:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why do you create new pages of episodes. They already exist. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 17:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) edit edit the ones who already exist. why create new pages? original pages Original pages - episode 1: http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Let_the_Games_Begin And you would not remove the words "Episode" on the page of the first season. Try one, they now lead to the pages of image shop. ... I don't know how to edit the page of the season 1 (only view source), but the pages like "Let the game begin" is easy to edit. 1 - edit 2 - edit the small green icon on the left of the screen how? How did you do that? Anyway, we need to add the word "Episode -" before each title of the episodes. ... edit page "season 1" as it was before you modify it today. The words "Episode -" before each title. Example: "Episode - Let The Game Begin" instead of "Let The Game Begin". wait Don't forget the "-" between "Episode" and the title. Very important. ok one thing I forget. You must write the number too. Like what I did to episode 1. you can do 14-26, I do 2-13 (1 already done) You did not quite understand. Forget it. I will I do it myself. If you want to edit an episode, you can go on the page "Season 1", selected the episode, and edit You can stop it. I finished. You can stop it. I finished. ... All pages (episode 1, 2, 3, etc ...) already exist (no need to create new ones). I changed the page "Season 1", rename the titles, and all links are now in the right places. It's complicated to explain (and even more to be translated). no problem No problem. If you can, remove the pages you've created. great idea It's a good idea. All those who look at these videos will know the order in which they are. admin your almost ready, you'r still learning, admins hard job, but don't worry, i left you the rank of rollback! means you can revert pages if need, so it not all bad :) -- 22:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) yes Yes that's exactly it. It's quick and easy to remember.